sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PitsBrother143
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chinoka the Fox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gamerboy123456 (Talk) 06:17, July 17, 2012 No Problem No problem, take all the time you need on the drawing. Also, sorry for the late response. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Talk:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Blog:Finnfionnafan321|'F']] 17:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) How do you do use that signature thingy-mabobber, like change your name and other crap? SallyAliciaAcorn12 (talk) 04:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but I'll stick with the Old way SallyAliciaAcorn12 (talk) 04:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Well I come on late at night so Probably Tonight. A message from Mine Turtle 08:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) lolwut? very interesting message you sent me pit X3 thnx i guess lol Carefulspoon (talk) 16:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been trying to go on chat but there's some kind of interference that hinders my access. every time i click on the join button I go through this eternal loading session, in other words nothing happens =< Carefulspoon (talk) 16:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) btw I'm fine with my signature X3 i don't really wanna pimp it out "just" yet we just recently got our talk pages back afterall, its an emotional thing lol xD Carefulspoon (talk) 16:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I can't access the chat right now-I'll try again when your cooler...or some time later today lol XD btw i changed Summarized cell oragnization description to simply "Cell Organization" its short and to the point, so if you have a link to the former page you may wanna change it Carefulspoon (talk) 16:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your request. Hi Pit, I was wondering again what you wanted T to look like exactly, but the important things are what animal she is, the furr color, and maybe the hair color. Do you have any preferences for that? Could you describe her again please? Thanks again for the request, Samuel9248 (talk) 15:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Samuel9248 Part 2: What's a sig? Samuel9248 (talk) 15:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Part 3: Yes, please make me a blue and green signature! 8D Samuel9248 (talk) 15:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) <---- I don't like this one. >:( Part 4: Just my username, almost exactly like yours except in blue and green. Oh, BTW do you want T to be wearing a dress or normal pants, should she have eye-shadow, what color are her eyes, and what color should her torso be tan, dark tan or white? Samuel9248 (talk) 15:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Part 5: Okay, it won't be like yours. Can you make it stream-lined? I'd like that, or show me how to edit it. :3 T's pants-long or short? T's socks-long or short? T's shoes-what do you want them to look like, and long/short? T's gloves-please describe them, if any. Samuel9248 (talk) 15:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Part 6: I've finished. I hope you like it! :-) Samuel9248 (talk) 16:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Pits!Long time no see......sorry 'bout the request ya ask a very long time ago im just busy ^^; ♥Rainbow Blitz is 20% Hotter♥ 08:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) So....howzit goin'? ♥Rainbow Blitz is 20% Hotter♥ 14:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Pit, the signture you gave me isn't working.. ='< MINE TURTLE (talk) 22:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Its still not working...MINE TURTLE (talk) 00:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) My signature, thanks again, Pit! ☯Samuel9248☯ 01:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) <---Here you go! Ohnoyoucan't |D Can you please make me a signature? Monica the Raccoon (talk) 18:10, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks |D Right now I can't because I'm using my phone to send messages and my parents are still at work so I can't get on my laptop right now.... °^° Shit, forgot my sig. Monica the Raccoon (talk) 18:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I want to be red and blue with hearts at the end. And I want it to say "Sally" . Monica the Raccoon (talk) 18:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hatsune: K-k-kids?! O_O Monica the Raccoon (talk) 18:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hatsune: I guess we can... William's Movie Thanks for the comment.Also,when I put it down,I meant that was his favorite growing up when he lived in a city,i'll explain fully in a story sometime. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 05:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Um... Even though it's a free-join RP, you still need to ask for permission first. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 19:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sup Piggy teh Pig Lol sup mofo- UH I MEAN PIG BROTHER. 8D Lol instead of pitbrother.....pigbrother.....xD Sozz I just had too..btw I just had icecream and I had this rather ODD idea. Why not create a contest for teh best characters EFUR Liek put Piggy the pig in there coz liek hez gewnna win obviously and liek him and ducky and go BATTLE! YEHHHHHHHHHH BOY! WOOOOO FUCK YEAH (lol soz for flooding talk page 8D) LozzaLolzor (talk) 11:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC) DAMN ZUT, WELL LIKE PIGGY MIGHT WIN AGAINST DUCKY BUT I THINK DUCKY IS GONNA LOSE BUT MAYBE HE EWONT COS HE NOES HOW 2 FUS RO DAHK LIKE SHIT I DOOMED EEVERYONE Btw, y u no on chat coz I just got on D8 tiem for trollzy LozzaLolzor (talk) 00:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) okay 1 I've explodified long ago :3 and 2 my computer's all f*cked up and won't allow me to access the chat =< Carefulspoon (talk) 19:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ;-; I have you know I just watched the Revolutionary War Video you linked me... and I only cried for 20 minutes This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 21:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) chinoka christmas http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chinoka_in_santa_suit.jpg like u asked dude hope u like sorry its webcammedCan Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 10:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC)0 I'm sorry that I made you sad on chat, I really didn't know this would happen....♥Sally♥ 01:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes why? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 05:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC) hey you ouo hey you yeah you c: - OH GOD I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN AGES D8 I feel so bad and lolzy ono (when are you on nowadays? BU) I have that feeling of roleplaying with ghostly once more. Shine: WHERE'S GHOSTLY. HE DIDN'T FALL OFF A CLIFF DID HE? D8< Aeysara: He has wings you know. He's a bat. Shine: Oh right. ^^; I just wanna also ask about Erasolia and if I can use that to involve into this story. c: (and put ghostly in too) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Shadows_of_Fate%3A_INFESTED_UNIVERSE_Series_(Pre-Production) I KNOW IVE BARELY TALKED TO YOU THOUGH >:U I FEEL LOLZY THAT IS ALL Comic Invitation Hello, Pit. This message is to invite you to have Chinoka in a comic that I am making. It will be a Sonic Universe style comic with over 4 chapters with 22 pages each. If so, I need to know what Chinoka's favorite kind of weapon is. If you have any questions or anything you want personally about the comic, just ask. See you soon! ☯Samuel9248☯ 20:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hello! My name is Ionic Slime, I checked your adoption page and want to adopt: Adyu the Fox-Chameleon If I'm allowed can I alter his design?